


Felix King's Best Christmas

by dtaz



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtaz/pseuds/dtaz
Summary: He's gone through war, was MIA, wounded, and returned to his family. What more could a man be grateful for? **I own nothing** (Please, PLEASE be kind)
Relationships: Felix King/Izzy Pettibone
Kudos: 1





	Felix King's Best Christmas

It was a beautiful, cold, Christmas morning. Felix opened his eyes and moved closer to the warm body of Izzy, his wife of 6 months. Curled up on her side and turned away from him, he could just make out the features of her face. Pink lips pouting, and her waist length hair, while braided, refused to be totally confined, rebellious wisps curling about her face and shoulders. He reached out and stroked her honey brown hair. It was so soft and shimmered in the light of the fireplace. He was a lucky man.

His mind went back in time to a year ago today. After fighting for his life and sporting some painful war wounds, he had finally made it back to his family and Avonlea. Listed as “missing in action,” his family had hoped for the best, while expecting the worst. His mother, sisters, and even his father wept upon his surprise return. All he could feel was the sweet relief of being home. And then there was Izzy.

Feeling his wife move her petite figure closer to him, in her sleep, brought a huge smile to his face. His Izzy. “My Isolde,” he whispered as he pulled her even tighter against him, her bottom tucked into his lap. She wasn’t always his Isolde. He had never seen her so angry as when he left her to go to Europe to fight. He had failed to tell her he had enlisted until the day before he left Avonlea to ship out. He had written her, but hadn’t heard a peep from her in return. Cecily would occasionally mention her in her letters, but only if Felix had asked something specific. Was she still in Avonlea? Why did she move to Halifax? Why did she move back to Avonlea? Was she courting? And the list went on.

Knowing he had to get up to tend to the animals, Felix leaned over skimming his nose on Izzy’s warm neck and gently placed a kiss right below his wife’s ear. What he wanted was to stay in bed and love her awake. Just having her respond to him and his lovemaking, even while she was asleep, was more joy than he could bear. Seeing her warm brown eyes open from sleep and feeling her warm lips on his demanding attention...well, he would need to get up out of their bed, let her sleep, and tend to his chores. She had been so tired lately and wanted to let her sleep. He quietly got out of bed, making sure the blankets and quilt were tucked around his wife to keep her warm. Dressing, he took one last look at her and went to the barn.

Izzy felt the loss of Felix’s warmth and knew he was getting up to go tend to the animals. Oh, she was a bad wife! She should have been up long before him, making sure he had something warm to eat before going out into the cold weather. Now, if she could just stand up without feeling woozy. And then there was the nausea to contend with. She would give him tea this morning with his breakfast. No coffee! Coffee was sure to start the nausea and quite possibly the vomiting. It was all she could do to contain her news without him being suspicious.

Felix came in the back door, stomping snow off of his boots, and hung up his coat and hat on the hook on the wall. “Izzy?” he called, looking towards the kitchen. 

“In here!” Felix rounded the corner and there stood Isolde in her dressing gown and slippers with a piece of toast halfway to her lips. Just as she was about to take a bite, when Felix went out of focus and everything was fuzzy. Blackness found her.

“Izzy! Izzy? Please wake up!!” Felix had caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Her cup of tea had fallen and smashed on the floor. He picked her up and gently laid her on the couch, trying to get her to waken. “Izzy? I’m going to call Doc Snow. I’ll be right back!” 

He turned to race for the telephone when he heard a weak, wan voice call his name. Izzy was trying to right herself on the sofa and sit up. Felix pressed her down again. “No. Izzy. Lay down. You fainted.” Refusing to lay down, she sat back up very slowly. She reached for his hands. “Help me up, Felix. Please?” He began to protest, but knowing she could be even more stubborn than Felicity and Cecily put together, he held her gently as she got up. Once she was steady on her feet, she went to their small Christmas tree in the corner on the sideboard. As they were newlyweds, they didn’t have many ornaments, yet, and settled on a small tree, which Izzy had decorated beautifully. She reached under the small pile of presents and took out a small, wrapped box, handing it to Felix. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Felix started to fuss. She was obviously ill, and they didn’t need to unwrap presents right at this moment. He needed to care for his wife! “Please?” He sighed, shook the box, but heard nothing. Untying the ribbon, paper fell away and he opened up the small cardboard box. Inside, nestled in the cotton padding was a small piece of paper, which he unfolded. He read this paper several times. His eyes wide with realization, he looked at Izzy, then at her still flat stomach, and at her again. She laughed as he grabbed her, holding her so tight against him. “Oh, Izzy.” He kissed her lips, her forehead, her neck, never letting her go.  
“Do you like your Christmas present, Mr. King?” She glanced up at him as she smiled slyly.

He held her and gazed at her face in wondrous amazement. He was going to be a father! Izzy was in the family way! They would have their baby sometime around June. Careful not to sway her and cause the dizziness to return, he bent down and kissed her with a gentleness that brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh, yes, Mrs. King. This is, by far, the best Christmas ever!” Swinging her up in his arms bridal style, he tucked her into his chest. The young couple moving to the couch, holding each other, and celebrating their first Christmas morning.


End file.
